marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eimin Worthington (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Ichisumi (mother), Archangel (Warren Worthington III) (father), Uriel (brother), Kang the Conqueror (adopted father), | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly concentration camps on Earth-811; Akkaba City, North Pole | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = None | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Purple leathery wings | UnusualSkinColour = Red | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Akkaba City, North Pole | Creators = Rick Remender; Olivier Coipel | First = Uncanny Avengers #5 | HistoryText = Origin Eimin and Uriel were born from the union of the Final Horseman Ichisumi and Archangel. The twins were conceived after Archangel's ascension to become the new Apocalypse and the leader of the Clan Akkaba. The much anticipated twins were born in the Akkaba City under the North Pole. Although the pair was highly guarded by the Clan Akkaba and the Horsemen, the twins were soon abducted by Kang the Conqueror. Kang took the pair into Timestream with plans to use them for his own purposes. along side Kang the Conqueror]] ]] Kang adopted the twins as his own children and brought them to Earth-811. There they were raised in concentration camps constantly fearing Uriel would be recruited by Ahab to become a Hound. At some point, Kang ordered Eimin's eyes to be removed as a punishment for a failure. Age of Ultron During their adolescences, Kang brought the twins from concentration camps to his palace in the year 4145 AD. The twins were then dispatched on a mission to murder Colonel America. However, their mission failed though the twins did successfully murder Havok and Rogue, the first lives they ever took. As punishment for their failure, the twins were sent back to the concentration camps. Apocalypse Twins The Apocalypse Twins reappeared in their era when Genocide, the son of En Sabah Nur and his Famine, contacted a Celestial Gardener in order to receive the Death Seed from them and replace Apocalypse as Archangel had before him. As the Gardener judged him worth, Uriel and Eimin appeared. Using the axe Jarnbjorn, Uriel killed the Celestial, and together, he and his sister defeated Genocide's forces. Using the Celestial Ship, they then destroyed the Peak. They next travelled with Thor and Sunfire to Akkaba City to murder the remainder of Clan Akkaba and destroy the city. | Powers = Eimin is a mutant and has demonstrated the following powers: * Wings: Eimin has two sets of back mounted leathery batlike wings, which grant her flight. ** Flight * Acid Generation: Eimin can generate and emit globs of acid from her wings. ** Chronokinetic Augmentation: Through unknown means, Eimin's acid has been augmented with chronokinetic properties. Those affect can be frozen in time, trapped in eternal pain. * Time-Space Synesthesia: A gift from Kang, Eimin is able to transform music into visions of the future. | Abilities = Elimin is a talented pianist and organist. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Eimin's eyes have been removed by Kang's order causing limited visual capability. | Equipment = | Transportation = Wings | Weapons = | Notes = * As their physical mutation appeared at birth, the Apocalypse Twins are seemingly Changeling. * Although their father is a Cheyarafim, the Apocalypse Twins appear to have an appearance closer in resemblance to that of the Neyaphem. * Writer/creator Rick Remender discusses Uriel, Eimin, and the Uncanny Avengers: X-Position: Remender Unites "Uncanny Avengers". | Trivia = * In Japanese, eimin translates to "death" or "eternal sleep". | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Changeling Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Worthington Family Category:Winged Characters Category:Flight Category:Richards Family Category:Chronokinesis Category:Precogs Category:Red Skin Category:No Eyes Category:Twins